Jen Scotts
"Time Force Pink!" Jennifer "Jen" Scotts is Time Force Pink of the Time Force Rangers History In the distant future of the year 3000, Jen was an officer for the Time Force Police, which has nearly eradicated crime. The only remaining villain was a mutant named Ransik. Jen was present - as were many other Time Force operatives - when the Red Time Force Ranger, Alex, managed to arrest Ransik and take him for trial. Jen similarly attended the trial with Alex, whom she had been dating for some time and who, it is later revealed, was also the one that had helped her pass the Time Force entrance exam. With Ransik captured, Alex proposed to Jen and she accepted his offer. Whether anything could have come from this relationship is unknown, because Jen and her team were waylaid while transporting Ransik to the cryo-prison. Though they attempted to chase him down, they arrived just in time to see Ransik strike down Alex before escaping into the past. With his final breath, Alex charged her and her team (Lucas, Trip and Katie) with traveling into the past and apprehending Ransik again. He gave her his Red Chronomorpher, and informed her of four similar Chronomorphers that they could use to become Time Force Rangers. Distraught by the apparent death of her lover, she did as he had asked and traveled to the year 2001, where she and the others were stranded in the fictional town of Silver Hills. Unfortunately, as the four Time Force operatives discovered, the four Chronomorphers would not work without the Red Chronomorpher. They were forced to recruit Wesley Collins, a local man with a genetic resemblance to Alex, despite Jen's objections. Jen became the Pink Time Force Ranger and leader of the team. Seeing only the differences between Wes and Alex, she refused to let Wes join the team until he saved them at Trip's urging. It took some time, but she was finally able to accept him for who he was. In return, Wes helped them adjust to 21st century life - by providing an abandoned clock tower as a place to stay, and present-day clothes. Discovering that the clock tower had once been home to a business ("Nick of Time Odd Jobs"), Jen decided to open the store for their keep. When Wes' father, Mr Collins, discovered the identities of the Rangers, he attempted to hire them behind Wes' back, but Jen (and the others) refused him. Over time, Jen developed true affection for Wes. However, when Alex mysteriously returned, seemingly from the dead, and stripped Wes of the Red Time Force Ranger powers, Jen found herself asking which of them she loved more. Alex had become bitter and stern, "following the book" to the degree that he would accept no suggestions beyond his own, unlike Wes who was team-oriented and friendly. Ironically, it was the differences between Wes and Alex that made her choose Wes. When Alex's actions nearly caused them to lose to Dragontron, Jen ends up yelling at Alex for the way he treated everyone, calling Wes the better Ranger and getting Alex to give up his Morpher to Wes. Wes immediately proves Jen right by easily destroying Dragontron when Alex had a hard time. Alex returned to the future, finally convinced that Wes was right for the job. Wes also seems to change Alex back a bit as he saves Mr. Collins admitting that Wes changed his views. Alex is revealed to still deeply care for Jen because as soon as he hears that she's in trouble he sends Wes the Strata Cycle saying that since he's not there himself he trusts Wes to take care of Jen for him. This causes Wes to start to back off because he thinks Jen and Alex are still perfect for each other (after what Alex did he can understand what Jen saw in him) not realizing that Jen was starting to fall for him more. The romance between Jen and Wes would not last long after that, as a rift in time started to form over Silver Hills as Ransik prepared his final assault. In response, Wes traps Jen and the other Rangers in their own time ship, set to travel back to 3000. Upon arrival, Jen learns from Alex that Wes was killed in the eventual fight. Furthermore, Jen and the other Rangers had to, by Time Force policy, have their memories of the past wiped clean. Not wanting to lose Wes, either from his death or from having her memory wiped clean, Jen convinces her fellow Power Rangers to return back in time to help him in battle, while at the same time, formally ending her engagement with Alex. That visibly hurt him but he accepted it telling them to take the Time Force Megazord in Jet Mode as it had the best chance of making the trip. Their intervention saved Wes, and Ransik voluntarily turned himself in after he accidentally attacked Nadira in an attempt to kill Jen, horrifying him. Unfortunately, with the mission over, Jen and Wes were forced to part ways. Though she knew that she had loved Wes - and told him so - she could not stay in 2001 with him. A year later, during Wild Force's Reinforcements from the Future, Jen made her final appearance in the series. As a member of Time Force, she was assigned to track down the three mysterious Mut-Orgs (Rofang, Kired, and Takach), but had apparently gone missing. Her travels took her back in time to the year 2002 where she saves the Wild Force Rangers and the Silver Guardians from being destroyed by the Mut-Orgs. Joining forces with them and the other Time Force Rangers from the future, they managed to destroy the Mut-Orgs. For a short while at least, she was reunited with Wes and they clearly still had feelings for each other. It remains uncertain if she went back to the future or stayed in 2002 with Wes and is left for the viewers to decide for themselves. Time Force Pink Ranger Zords * Time Flyer 5 Arsenal *Chrono Morpher **Pink Time Force Power **Chrono Blaster **Chrono Sabers **V-5 *Pink Vector Cycle Ranger Key The Time Force Pink Ranger Key is Jen's personal ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Emma Goodall (Super Megaforce Pink) who uses it to fight as Time Force Pink. *Among several changes as she and the others fought against the Armada. Notes *For a while, the Pink Time Force Ranger was a part of the Disney Stars and Motor Cars Parade at the Disney-MGM Studios. *Jen was the second female Ranger to serve as a team leader (the first being Delphine and next was Charlie and Lauren Shiba), and the first (and currently only) Pink Ranger to serve as a team leader. *Alex calls her Jennifer, her full name, and is the only person to do so, while everyone else opting for simply "Jen". *Jen's surname, Scotts, was never said on the show, and is only seen in official Power Rangers related media releases. See Also Category:Time Force Category:PR Team Leaders Category:PR Co-Captains Category:Female PR Rangers Category:Post-Zordon Era Power Rangers Category:Time Force Rangers Category:PR Protagonist